Marnie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Marnie |image=Sword Shield Marnie.png |size=170px |caption=Art from Pokémon Sword and Shield |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Black |hometown=Spikemuth |region=Galar |relatives=Piers (brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader |game=yes |generation= |games= |specialist=yes |type= s |leader=yes |gym=Spikemuth Gym |badge=Dark Badge }} Marnie is one of the rival characters in Pokémon Sword and Shield, the others being Hop and Bede, and specializes in . She eventually replaces her older brother Piers as the Gym Leader of her hometown Spikemuth. As the Spikemuth Gym Leader, she gives the to Trainers who defeat her. Marnie is one of the 's rivals. She is a stoic, but well-mannered girl who wants to become to support her hometown, Spikemuth. Her first Pokémon is her , who can be seen following her around outside of battle. She is constantly followed by her personal fanclub, Team Yell. She can first be seen at Motostoke Stadium while the player and Hop register for the Gym Challenge. The player first meets Marnie in the lobby of Motostoke's Budew Drop Inn, where she scolds the a group of s for causing trouble for the player, Hop, and other participants before introducing herself and apologizing on her behalf. After the player returns to Motostoke, the player has their first battle with her in the same lobby. The next day, Marnie will give them a copy of Kabu's League Card and two s before seeing them off. The player later meets Marnie and Morpeko at Ballonlea Stadium, where she learns her Morpeko has taken a liking to the player, and she gives them a copy of her own League Card before officially acknowledging them as a rival. Later, on the outskirts of Spikemuth on , Marnie will show the player an alternate way into town, but insist on a battle before they can enter. After being defeated, Marnie gives them Piers's League Card and leads them inside, claiming she'll get her revenge in the Champion Cup. During their Spikemuth Gym Mission, the player will learn that Team Yell consists of the Gym's s, and that they blocked the main entrance to cut down on Marnie's competition. They also learn that the Gym Leader, Piers, is Marnie's older brother. After Piers is defeated, Marnie arrives to congratulate both her brother and her rival on the match, and tells Piers she knows he plans to retire his title after the Champion Cup. Piers planned on offering the position to her, but Marnie refuses, telling him she can't be a Gym Leader if she becomes Champion. The player leaves Spikemuth while Marnie and Piers have their Gym Battle. The player next meets Marnie as their first opponent in the semi-finals of the Wyndon Stadium Champion Cup. Marnie says she was expecting them, and that despite what they've been through together, she declares she's going to go all-out. Marnie is revealed to have a Dynamax Band, unlike her brother, and uses it to Gigantamax the newest addition to her team, . After being defeated, Marnie thanks the player for the battle, saying that she enjoyed putting on a show for the crowd, but tells the player she hasn't yet decided who to root for just yet. After the semi-finals, the player and Hop meet Marnie, Piers, and Team Yell in front of the Rose of the Ronderlands hotel, who agree to help them look for Leon. While the player battles Eric, Marnie will lead Team Yell in cheering for the player, boosting their Pokémon's stats. As the player and the others reach Rose Tower, Marnie and Piers will stay behind to hold off any other interlopers. Marnie later appears in the waiting room of Wyndon Stadium after Piers loses his match with Raihan in the Champion Cup finals, telling the player she'll be cheering for them. After the player becomes Champion, they'll find Marnie in one of the rooms of the Budew Drop Inn, talking to her Morpeko. She attempts to practice smiling by pushing up the corners of her mouth, but when she is caught by the player, she runs off embarrassed. The player can then find her in Spikemuth, where she reveals she in fact did take up Piers's offer, taking his place as Gym Leader. The player can train with her in a rematch here once daily. After being defeated for the first time, she will give the player a copy of her rare League Card. After obtaining this Card, they can encounter her in rematches in at Wyndon Stadium, as well. Here, she will use the same team, only she will also Gigantamax her Grimmsnarl once more. Category:Sword and Shield characters